You'll be in my heart
by Emy Unbroken
Summary: Quelques mois après le décès de Finn, Santana essaye de redonner le sourire à Rachel. OS Pezberry.


**Bonjour voici un OS Pezberry en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Au départ je l'ai écrit pour une amie ( coucou Lulu ) Mais je vous le fait partager. **

* * *

Après une nouvelle nuit quelque peu agitée Santana ouvre les yeux puis tourne la tête pour regarder la personne avec qui elle dort depuis un peu plus de six mois, depuis le décès soudain de Finn. Elle sourit quand elle voit Rachel qui dort encore à point fermé et qui a l'air apaisé pour une fois. Elle se redresse puis dépose un baiser sur la joue de la petite brune avant de quitter le lit. Elle enfile un sweat et regarde une dernière fois Rachel avant de sortir de sa chambre. Elle avance vers la cuisine et voit Kurt qui boit déjà son café, elle l'embrasse sur la joue.

-Bonjour Kurt. Bien dormi?  
-Oui et toi?  
-Ca va et Rachel aussi je pense.  
-Santana je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose que vous dormez comme ca toutes les deux.  
-J'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi ce matin donc encore une fois ce sujet est clos.  
-Tu te rends compte que tu as mis fin à ta relation avec Dani et que depuis tout ce que tu fais à un rapport avec Rachel ou c'est tout simplement pour elle.  
-Et alors Kurt? Elle a besoin de nous et je ferais tout pour la revoir vraiment sourire d'accord c'est mon amie et je serais là pour elle le temps qu'il faut. Maintenant laisse-moi lui préparer son petit déj.  
-Comme tous les jours de toute façon.

Kurt soupir et va dans la salle de bain. Santana commence à préparer les pancakes pour Rachel et boit un café en même temps.  
Après une demi heure, elle met les pancakes dans une assiette, verse une tasse de café et un verre de jus d'orange qu'elle pose sur la table puis retourne dans sa chambre. Rachel est toujours profondément endormi avec l'oreillé sur lequel a dormi Santana dans ses bras. Elle s'aproche de la petite brune en souriant et lui caresse la joue. Elle aimait de plus en plus la réveiller de cette façon et parfois l'envie lui prenais de l'embrasser depuis quelques semaines mais ça personne ne le saurait jamais.  
-Rach c'est l'heure de te lever, le petit déj est prêt.

-Encore cinq minutes.  
-C'est ce que tu me dis tous les jours, aller marmotte.  
-J'arrive et je veux un calin d'abord. Prends moi dans tes bras s'il te plait.  
-Viens la.  
Santana s'assoit et appuie son dos contre la tête de lit avant d'ouvrir ses bras pour que Rachel vienne s'y réfugier puis les referme autour de la taille de la petit brune.  
-Tu es bien la?  
-Oui merci San. Tu as bien dormi ?  
-Oui très bien et toi?  
-Oui mais j'ai eu peur un moment car tu t'étais tourné et je ne te sentais plus près de moi, je croyais que tu étais parti.  
-Tu sais très bien que je ne quitterais pas maintenant Rach.  
-Jamais. Je veux que tu ne me quittes jamais.  
-Il faudra qu'on vive nos vies Rachel.

Rachel se redresse et regarde Santana puis les larmes coulent sur ses joues.

-C'est encore Kurt qui t'a parlé de ça et comme toujours tu as remis notre relation en question. Tu veux partir c'est ça? Tu veux m'abandonner toi aussi ? Je pensais que tu resterais toujours San, je ne veux pas que tu partes.  
-Hey chut Rachel, calme-toi, viens la. Je ne te quitterais pas je te le promets, je serais toujours là pour toi.  
-Mais tu veux vivre ta vie et je ne peux pas t'empêcher de le faire mais c'est trop tot. J'ai juste besoin de toi.  
-Je suis là, ne t'inquiètes pas. Aller viens prendre ton petit déj il va être froid.  
Santana embrasse Rachel sur le front avant de se lever pour donner un de ses sweats à la petite brune puis elles sortent de la chambre. Rachel s'installe à table pendant que Santana se sert un deuxième café avant de la rejoindre à table.  
-Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui? On pourrait aller se promener non?  
-Je sais pas, j'ai pas envie de bouger.  
-Même pas un ciné?  
-Non San. Tu ne veux pas qu'on reste ici et que l'on regarde des films?  
-Si tu veux oui. Je vais prendre ma douche lady Hummel est enfin sorti.

Elle se lève, dépose un baiser sur la tête de Rachel et va dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps Kurt refait son apparition dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour Rachel. Alors vous faites quoi aujourd'hui?

-Salut Kurt je vais bien aussi merci. On reste à la maison.

-Excuse moi. Tu as bien dormi.

-Oui et toi?  
- Oui. Rachel tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de vous éloigner un peu toutes les deux.  
-Non.  
-Rachel sérieusement tu te rends compte qu'elle a quitté Dani alors que tout allait bien entre elles.  
-Et alors j'y suis pour rien si Dani n'était pas faite pour Santana.  
-Tu sais très bien que si elle l'a quitté c'est pour s'occuper de toi et que Dani lui avait demandé de faire un choix.  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle m'a choisi je ne lui ai rien demandé. Kurt j'en ai marre que tu nous parles de ca tous les jours mais on est bien comme on est puis si tu n'es pas content c'est pareil. Tu n'as pas le droit de vouloir me la prendre, elle est à moi et je laisserais personne me voler Santana.

Rachel qui s'était levé au fil de la conversation s'effondre par terre. Santana, alertée par le bruit sort de la salle de bain simplement vêtue de son peignoir. Elle s'approche de Rachel et la serre dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Kurt.  
-Je sais pas on discutait et elle s'est mise à pleurer.  
-Tu lui as encore parler de nous. Putain Kurt tu n'en as pas marre de revenir toujours sur ce sujet.  
-Je fais juste ca pour vous. Maintenant je vous laisse je préfère sortir.  
-C'est ça bonne journée. Aller viens Rach séche tes larmes et tu vas aller prendre ta douche d'accord.  
-Tu restes avec moi?  
-Oui si tu veux aller on y va.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Rachel entre sous la douche et Santana s'habille. Quand la petite brune a terminé elle s'installe sur le rebord de la baignoire pour que Santana puisse lui coiffer les cheveux, un autre rituel qu'elle avait depuis quelques mois. Une fois fini Santana laisse Rachel s'habiller et va dans le salon pour mettre une nouvelle fois le dvd de Funny Girl dans le lecteur sachant que c'est le premier film que son amie voudra voir. Elle déplie la couverture qui est sur le canapé et s'assoit. Rachel arrive quelques minutes après et s'installe directement dans les bras de Santana avant que celle ci mette le dvd en route. Au milieu du film Santana embrasse Rachel sur le front et prend la parole.

-Je commence aussi à connaitre ce film par coeur et je peux te dire que tu seras parfaite dans ce role Rach. Je suis vraiment fière de toi.  
-Merci San, ca me touche vraiment venant de toi tu sais. J'y serais jamais arrivée sans toi, tu me donnes la force de continuer.  
-Tu aurais réussi sans moi Rach, grâce à ton talent.  
-Non tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est toi qui me pousse pour réussir ces derniers mois.  
Rachel se redresse, elle prend la main de Santana en la regardant et une larme coule sur sa joue.  
-Si je suis encore là c'est grâce à toi, je te dois vraiment beaucoup pour avoir supporté mes pleurs durant des nuits entières quand Kurt n'était pas là, tu fais toujours tout pour moi, même mon petit déjeuner. J'aimerais pouvoir rester comme ça pour toujours même si je sais très bien que tout ça est impossible. Un jour tu rencontreras une fille merveilleuse avec qui tu voudras te marier et avoir des enfants, tu auras ta maison, ta vie mais sans moi, nous serons juste des amies qui se verront de temps en temps. J'aimerais arrêter le temps et juste rester dans tes bras sans penser à ce qu'il se passera demain, dans une semaine ou dans un mois. Sans penser qu'un jour tu ne seras plus là.  
Santana n'a pas décroché un seul mot et se contente de fixer Rachel et de serrer un peu plus la main de la petit brune dans la sienne. Cette dernière relève la tête pour regarder son amie.  
- Rachel jamais je ne te quitterais car j'en ai tout simplement pas envie et tu ne me dois rien je suis ton amie et je prends juste soin de toi car tu le mérites et je continuerais toujours de le faire surtout si cela me permet de te voir sourire.  
-Je t'aime Santana.  
-Quoi?  
-Je sais pas comment s'est arrivé mais je suis amoureuse de toi. Je sais que tu ne ressens pas les mêmes choses, après tout, je ne suis que Rachel Berry et tu mérites tellement mieux que moi, j'espère jus...

Santana ne la laisse pas finir et l'embrasse, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait de pouvoir le ressent un bien fou, le baiser est comme une délivrance, il est doux et transmet tout l'amour que Santana porte à Rachel. C'est à bout de souffle que leurs lèvres se séparent.  
-Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attends pour pouvoir t'embrasser Rachel et je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé mais je suis aussi amoureuse de toi. Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait peur car j'ai toujours cette peur moi aussi que tu me quittes un jour.

-Ca n'arrivera jamais San, j'avance seulement parce que je sais que tu es à mes cotés.  
-Je t'aime.  
Elles s'embrassent et n'entendent pas Kurt qui entre au loft. Celui ci se racle la gorge et les deux filles se séparent avant de se lever rapidement du canapé.  
-Oh hum Kurt. Tu ne devais pas rentrer que ce soir?  
-Non Rach. Vous m'expliquez ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Il n'y a rien à dire lady hummel et de toute façon tu vas encore nous dire que ce n'est pas bien et blablabla.  
-San calme-toi. Ce qu'il se passe Kurt c'est que j'aime Santana et pas comme une simple amie, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je suis juste bien quand elle est près de moi, quand elle me prend dans ses bras et qu'elle me rassure. Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux je ne la quitterais pas.  
-Wow calmez-vous deux secondes pas besoin de vous énerver et, pour info, je suis juste content pour vous. Rachel je sais déjà depuis un moment que tu aimes Santana mais je ne savais pas si c'était réciproque et c'est pour ca que je n'étais pas pour votre relation mais si maintenant vous êtes toutes les deux heureuses alors je le suis aussi.  
-Merci hummel.  
-De rien. Aller venez là que je vous fasse un câlin.  
Ils se prennent tous les trois dans les bras et passent la soirée ensemble. La soirée se passe sans encombre, ils avaient commandé des pizzas et regardé un film avant d'aller dans leur chambre. Santana se brosse les dents puis rejoint Rachel qui est déjà sous la couette. Elle pousse le bras de la petite brune pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur sa poitrine.  
-Rach un jour on aura notre maison, nos enfants et c'est toi qui seras ma femme.

Rachel l'embrasse puis elle s'endorment dans les bras l'une de l'autre en sachant que demain sera encore meilleur.

* * *

Douze ans ce sont écoulés et, en cette fin journée de juin, Rachel est derrière les fourneaux en buvant un verre de vin blanc, elle sourit en regardant l'heure affichée sur le micro onde et se dit que Santana va bientôt rentrer de ses répétitions. Elle remue les légumes dans la Poêle quand un petit garçon de 4 ans fait son entrée dans la cuisine.

-Maman R, Sophia veut pas me rendre Léo.  
-Sophia rend tout de suite la peluche de ton frère où demain tu n'iras pas au parc avec maman S.  
-Je m'en fou du parc.  
-Oula jeune fille ça ne va pas ce passer comme ca.

Rachel éteint le gaz et se dirige vers le salon où la jeune fille de tout juste huit ans essaye de craquer la peluche du petit Clayton. Elle s'avance vers sa fille et lui prend la peluche avant de la rendre à son fils.

-Va dans ta chambre mon chéri il faut que je parle à ta sœur.  
-D'accord maman.

Rachel sourit et s'assoit à coté de sa fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Sophia, tu changes depuis quelques jours et tu t'en prends toujours à ton frère.  
-C'est pas mon frère et maman S n'est pas ma mère c'est Caroline qui me l'a dit, elle dit qu'on a pas le même sang.

Santana qui venait d'entrer et d'entendre ce que la petite venait de dire passe derrière le canapé, elle embrasse Rachel sur le haut du crane et s'installe à coté de sa fille.

-Hey bonsoir ma chérie il faut que tu saches que, même si nous n'avons pas le même sang, tu es ma fille et tu le seras toujours. Je t'aime plus que tout et de la même manière que j'aime ton frère.  
-Mais les gens disent qu'on est pas une vraie une famille parce que j'ai pas de papa, je leur ai dit que tu étais mieux que dix papa mais il ne veulent rien entendre. Je veux changer d'école maman S s'il te plait dis moi que tu peux faire ça.  
-Et bien si maman R est d'accord alors oui on te changera d'école.  
-Tu es d'accord maman R?  
-Oui ma puce c'est d'accord.

Sophia embrasse ses mères et monte à l'étage pour voir Clayton et s'excuser. Rachel sourit et se réfugie dans les bras de Santana qui est devenue sa femme il y a un peu plus de deux ans.

-Bonsoir mon amour. Comment se sont passer les répétition pour ce clip?  
-Plutôt bien même si j'ai mal au dos. Je pense que j'ai trop forcé ces derniers jours. Et toi la journée en studio?  
-Je te masserais avant de dormir. Bien et l'album est presque terminé.  
-J'ai hâte de l'entendre, il va être parfait j'en suis sure. Je t'aime.  
-Je t'aime aussi Sanny.  
-Qu'est ce qu'on mange ce soir?  
-Poisson et légumes d'ailleurs il est temps de passer à table.  
-Embrasse-moi d'abord.

Les deux femmes se lèvent du canapé, Santana appelle leurs enfants pour qu'ils descendent dîner. La petite famille s'intalle et commence à manger et discutent de leur journée. Santana sourit et se dit qu'elle ne pouvais pas rêver d'une meilleure vie que celle ci.


End file.
